The subject matter described herein relates to fan units and, more particularly, to systems and methods for implementing a fan array.
Fan arrays generally include a fan array frame and a plurality of fan units positioned within the frame. The fan units are positioned in individual chambers formed in the fan array frame. The fans units operate concurrently to provide air flow for an air handling unit, for example an HVAC unit. The fans direct an air stream into a plenum that carries the air stream through the air handling unit. Utilizing a plurality of fans may optimize the efficiency of the air handling unit. The fan units may operate in unison to provide the air stream throughout the air handling unit. Alternatively, the fan units may be individually controlled based on an overall performance of the air handling unit. In some fan arrays, individual fans may be shut off based on the performance of the air handling unit.
However, conventional fan arrays are not without their disadvantages. For example, the fan units of many fan arrays are not individually operable based on the performance of the individual fan unit. Rather, the fan units are operated based on the performance of the fan array as a whole. Accordingly, the fan array is required to make frequent adjustments to each fan unit to achieve a desired performance level. Such operation may be inefficient and create wear on the fan units. Wear on the fan units may eventually cause damage to and/or a malfunction in the fan array.
Moreover, conventional fan arrays may be difficult to assemble and maintain. In particular, inserting and removing a fan unit from the fan array may require a substantial amount of time. Most conventional fan arrays are not easily maintained because the fan units are difficult to remove from the fan array frame. Additionally, conventional fan arrays typically include a significant number of wires that are required to power each fan unit. Specifically, each fan unit may have to be plugged into a power system that is remote from the fan array frame. The fan units may also include data and communication wires that are plugged into systems and/or modules that are remote from the fan array. The wires may clutter the fan array, thereby increasing the difficulty of assembling and maintaining the fan array.
A need remains for a fan array that allows individual control of each fan unit based on the performance of the individual fan unit. Another need remains for a fan array that allows quicker assembly and maintenance.